The Most Beautiful
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: So I watched Peter Pan...and I was a little inspired...Olivia walks in on the story of how she and Elliot met. One shot.


Olivia was putting on her earrings when she heard a ruffle of giggles in the other room. She smiled as she traveled through the grand hallway into the bedroom of her two children, where they were being tucked in by her husband- the man she loved for thirteen years and had been married to for exactly half that. She smiled when she saw her three favorite people in the world and hated to interrupt such a lovely sight of her girls and their dad but they were already late for the Commissioner's gala and they were pressed for time.

She was about to intervene when Elliot started to tell the kids how they met. "Story, story, story!" Sofie squealed out as she wiggled beneath her sheets. "You can't leave daddy, until you've told us a story."

"A story? Which one will it be then? The two princesses in the tower, the candy house in the forrest-

"I want to hear about mommy." Lily said quietly.

"Oh yes! You must tell us all about mommy, then you can go." Sofie chimed in.

Elliot chuckled and gave in. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet her?" Lily asked.

"Well..."

"Daddy you promised!" Sofie pouted.

"Oh all right. It's not a long story, but you have to go to sleep as soon as I'm finished. Deal?"

"Swear it." Lily smirked with a cunning glance.

"Many years ago, when I was working with Grandfather I had lost a very special friend of mine, and he was special because he was there to protect me. All cops need protectors so that when something bad happens to them, they'll have a friend to lean on and survive so they can fight off the evil villains who attack the city."

"Did you ever find your special friend?" Sofie inquired, not realizing that her dad had referenced the death of someone.

"No Sofie I lost him for good, but it was ok because Grandfather helped me find a new one. But this friend was more special than all the others."

"Why?" Lily frowned.

"Because this friend wasn't just any protector, this friend was a guardian angel, and she was so beautiful, that I thought I had died and went to heaven." Elliot imitated his death and fell on the girls' beds. They giggled and pushed him off until he shot back up more alert and laughing too.

"Was it mommy?" Sofie asked.

"Yes it was mommy, and she was the most beautiful being I had ever seen."

"Why was she beautiful?"

"Sometimes I think it was her smile, or maybe just the sound of her voice. I can't really say, but when I saw her for the first time I knew that i would never love another woman. In fact I was so wrapped up into her that she caught me red handed with a beating heart- saw it all over my face. I was so guilty Aunt Casey had to bail me out."

Lily's eyes got big as she grasped the magnitude of what Elliot was trying to tell her.

"Then what happened?"

"I was put on trial multiple times. I can't tell you how many dates I had to go in for. Each and every single time I was found guilty until it got so bad that I had to be pleaded out. So I went out and I bought a diamond and I _begged_ mommy to marry me."

"And what did she say?" Lily asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sofie answered.

"Yes," Elliot repeated, "But then mommy became an accomplice!" Elliot shrieked.

"Daddy what's an accompiss?"

"An accomplice is someone who helps you commit a crime."

"A crime?" Lily began with a look of innocent terror. Elliot nodded. "But that would make mommy-

"Guilty! The crime? Love. The sentence? Forever." Elliot admitted drastically. "But I must say, out of all the things I've been guilty of- stealing cookies, bathing teddy bears, leaving Ken at the supermarket while barbie gets her nails done...it's the only sentence I never want to end."

"Never?" Lily asked again with a curious frown.

"Never not ever."

"Why not?"

"Because I love mommy...so much."

"I think she heard you." Sofie giggled as she eyed her mother in the doorway. Olivia smiled back at her until her teary eyes met with Elliot's.

"Time to go," she said.

"Alright girls, you heard her. Off you go, no trouble for Aunt Melinda." Elliot ordered as he passed Olivia in the doorway. They looked in each others eyes each of them dreadfully happy to be where they were in their lives.

"You have to kiss her silly!" Sofie yelled. Elliot smirked and leaned in to meet Olivia half way. They kissed but a moment before time got the best of them and their kids got more than they bargained for.

"I'll go get the car." Elliot whispered.

"Was it a good story?" Olivia asked as she walked in and picked up a few stray toys.

"Splendid. I don't know how you managed without him, really." Lily blurted out. Olivia shot her eyes up to meet with her daughters astonished by the words that fell out of her mouth. "What, isn't that what you said last night at the dining table?" Olivia laughed and shook her head unable to keep up with her daughter's attention. She kissed both her girls before tucking them in some more and getting ready to leave.

"Mommy?" Sofie asked before she closed the door.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow will you tell us a story."

"Yes Sofie."

"Good. I want to hear the story of where Lily and I came from."

"Good night Sofie." Olivia chuckled and shut the door behind her.


End file.
